Pity the Poor Angel
by LuckyTurtle
Summary: "Eru was going to KILL her. Not that she let anyone know it, of course." A little drabble talking about Eru's thoughts during her escapade with her arch-enemies Amu and her guardian characters, and her fight to get Utau-chan back...! Oneshot. Humor.


**Like almost always, I was hoping this one would turn out better, but it's not that bad. I think it's just a little confusing, though.**

**In order to try (possibly in vain) to get anyone reading this on track and finishing this without getting lost, I'm going to clue you in as to when this is taking place (be grateful! …haha jk).**

**This starts in episode 27/28 and ends in episode 43 (or somewhere around there).**

**This was inspired by (who else?) Eru, who I think is HILARIOUS! I was a little upset because, like, NO ONE has any fanfics on her out there (or any where she is in them a lot). At least, none that I could find...?**

**Anyways. Try to enjoy it, and don't get lost! Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!.**

When Eru (also known as El) bumped into Hinamori Amu the day she ran away from her owner, Hoshina Utau, she was feeling lonely.

She had no true friends (Iru—sometimes Il—kicked her too much to be a friend), no one to play matchmaker on, and no owner. She had never character transformed, she was running away from home (as said before), and she could hardly carry the heavy egg on her back.

So, feeling lost and tired and alone, when she was bumped into, her first thoughts were of indignation. Who _dare_ bump into the poor little angel flying up so high by herself all alone? Who _dare _bump into Hoshina Utau's runaway guardian character?

Who was not pitying the poor little angel?

When she was picked up and brought to some strange house (not that she knew it was strange yet), her second thoughts were that maybe she had found a new owner who would take care of her. Maybe (though here she was exaggerating a bit), Utau would see her with her new owner and get _jealous_.

When she found out exactly _where _she was as she woke up (some strange house), she flipped. I mean, who wouldn't?

It was simply blasphemous, too!

Who would take some cute, poor little angel lying on the ground, hurt? Well, stalkers and creeps, but excluding them, who else?

How could they?

For Eru knew she was cute. So who could be cruel enough to steal someone else's _cute _guardian character?

Not that Eru _had _an owner. But the person who took her obviously didn't know that.

Oh. Of course.

Hinamori Amu. Utau-chan's arch-nemesis.

It was no wonder that Eru freaked. First, she was nearly murdered. Second, she wakes up in some strange house with some strange guardian character that was rude enough to wake her up. And third, she finds out that that same guardian character that was rude enough to give her a headache belongs to the one and only, Hinamori Amu, whose house she was actually in.

Eru, the poor, lost, lonely, little angel, was scared. She was all alone in Hinamori Amu's house, her owner was being a meanie-head and stealing people's hearts eggs (as well as not acting like her true self—blasphemy!), and she had a headache.

Not that she let anyone else know she was scared.

Instead, Eru played the innocent card. She pulled out her special, "I'm-so-lost-and-alone-and-afraid-and-my-owner-is-mean-to-me-and-so-is-her-other-guardian-character."

And, of course, it worked.

She got the pity she deserves, the help she needed (eventually), and the sleep she wanted.

Eru was happy.

That is, until she found out how big of _lazy bums_ the people who were helping her were.

Not only did her helpers (and arch-enemies) slack off and do other things than help get back her owner, they played around and did foolish things (though they were quite fun…)!

Eru. Was. Mad.

Not that she showed it, of course.

And then…Eru got what she wanted.

Matchmaking time.

For Eru, the cute, sweet, little angel, was an angel of Love. Gentle, kind, and caring (sometimes), Eru was the perfect matchmaker. And a brilliant singer (she sang all love songs, of course), too. And, of course, she was _perfect_ at taking notes.

She could definitely tell three things right off the bat:

1. Hinamori Amu was a pervert.

2. Hotori Tadase was a playboy.

3. Hinamori Amu wasn't very cool & spicy at all.

Of course, that was before they _ditched _her. The nerve of them! Ditching the poor little angel. It was disgraceful to the name of Hinamori!

Not that Eru really cared about the Hinamori family honor.

What Eru _did _care about was finding Hinamori Amu, in person.

So she could _kill her_ for leaving the poor little pitied angel all alone in the cruel, cruel world.

That is, until she found Kairi-kun, whom she knew quite well from Easter. Not that Hinamori Amu, her arch-nemesis (who was never allowed to know Eru's secrets), knew that.

Oh, Kairi-kun, who was in need of help from the Angel of Love!

So she helped.

And she sang.

And sang some more.

And pretended to be oblivious of the whispers going on behind her between Kairi-kun and his samurai guardian character.

And then remembered her original purpose: to find Hinamori Amu, who had _ditched_ her!

And then to _kill her_.

Not that she let it show. She could not allow Kairi-kun to know her true purposes, or else her "poor little angel" act that she showed to the world would be ruined.

Well, it wasn't all an act. But it was right then.

Eru had one thought on her mind: _kill_.

Until she saw the fight over Amu-chan's (and it was only then that she realized she had been calling her arch-nemesis Amu-chan for the past while) love!

Eru knew when she was needed, so she promised herself that she would "forget" about her thoughts of killing Amu-chan for _ditching_ her (no matter how atrocious the act was!).

Instead, Eru the Angel of Love would sweep in and save the day! After all, the main character must take the stage when two others are fighting over her love!

So, one character transformation later, three gigantic shocks given to three guardian characters (Ran, Miki, and Su were given the shocks of their lives when she forced Amu-chan to character transform), and two mad charas later, Amulet Angel took the stage!

Yes, it was a little embarrassing to Amu-chan, but that's what she gets for _ditching her!_

Anyways.

After the Angel of Love's revenge upon Amu-chan was accomplished, along came some ghost, and then some cousin, that got in the way of Eru's helpers (and arch-enemies) again and caused them to become distracted from their original purpose! The one that should be their only purpose: convince Utau-chan (her owner) to come back to her true self!

And tell her to give the boot to Diamond. How Eru _loathed _Dia.

…Although Amu-chan's cousin Shu was pretty fun. There was a wedding, and a cake, and flowers, and a love problem with matchmaking needs (queue: Eru!)…it was _lovely_.

But then some prince came in and distracted Amu-chan again.

Even if he _did_ try to convince Amu-chan to marry hime (love!), it was still _distracting_….

And then, finally, after millions of millions of days (in which Amu-chan nearly lost her Humpty Lock and saved Tadase-kun from losing his heart's egg)…

Amu-chan and Utau-chan had their very last final fight, in which the Angel of Love, Eru, was a winning prize!

Well, not really.

But Amu-chan helped Utau-chan become her true self again and even Iru pitched in a bit!

In the end, Dia wasn't so bad either.

And at the very, _very _end, Eru knew she would never be able to _really_ kill Amu-chan because, when all was well and fine, and the poor little angel was back with Utau-chan, she found she missed those four (Amu-chan, Ran, Miki, and Su).

And Eru was happy.

Even if the poor little angel was no longer being pitied.

Hmph.


End file.
